


Across Party Lines

by romanticalgirl



Series: Bipartisan Politics [1]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bipartisan politics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Party Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this one is _all_ [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** 's fault. Oh yes.
> 
> Originally posted 11-9-08

It bothers Kevin more than he cares to admit that Robert knew he didn’t make partner. Whether that it’s that he’s so easily read or whether it was so obvious that he wasn’t partner material, he hates that it was so clear to the man supposedly his enemy, and yet even Scotty never guessed.

Scotty was, admittedly, otherwise occupied, but still, what Kevin had needed most – deserved or not – was compassion and understanding. He got both, he knows, in the careful way Scotty held him, but like most things, it burns somewhere deep inside that he had to ask.

“Ready, Kevin?”

Kevin looks up from the sheaf of papers in front of him and nods, sure that he’s wearing the same somewhat disbelieving smile as Robert. It’s clear Robert’s constituents hate Kevin’s presence possibly more than they hated Kitty’s, but it’s equally clear Robert loves the shift of power it brings to the room. “Yeah. Will we have time to review this?”

“Not enough, so summarize.” Robert grabs his briefcase and his overnight bag as Kevin does the same. “Hawkins is on the flight, so we’ll be lucky to get a word in edgewise.”

“I think you just don’t want to hear what I have to say.”

“I think I want to save what you have to say until it works to our advantage. That, Kevin, is politics.”

“Yeah? Well then it’s a wonder any Walker is actually involved.”

**

The mix-up at the hotel isn’t too much of a surprise. The entire presidential run had consisted of him sharing a room with K. Walker, his communications director. But it’s not until they walk into the room that he realizes what’s happened.

“You know,” Kevin’s voice is dry and Robert doesn’t have to look at him to know there’s a smirk on Kevin’s face. “When you said I’d be taking over Kitty’s job, I wasn’t aware you intended for me to take on _all_ of them.”

"Someone's actually given you the indication that you're clever, haven't they?" Robert drops his case on the bed and then goes over to the phone.

"Yes. You, actually." Kevin goes to look out the window and stare down at the trees rapidly shedding their fiery colors. "Hence you hiring me."

"I didn't hire you because you're clever. I hired you because you're argumentative and a pain in the ass." Robert dials the desk as Kevin checks out the contents of the minibar. "We're on the taxpayer's dime, Walker. Don't put us over budget with overpriced snack foods."

"Actually, I was going for the overpriced alcohol."

"Trust me, there will be plenty of booze at the dinner." He turns toward the phone, speaking with the front desk. He watches Kevin move around the room, continuing his exploration, running his fingers along the amenities listed on the folder on the dresser. It takes a moment for Robert to realize the clerk is talking to him, and even longer to realize what he's saying. "Yes. Of course. Thank you." He hangs up and watches Kevin for a moment longer until Kevin turns and smiles.

"What's the verdict? Am I banished to the lower echelons of the hotel? Forced to go down the street to the Motel 6? Are we saying screw the voters and taking the penthouse suite?"

"Actually...the hotels in the area are all booked. There are seventeen different conventions in town as well as some sort of sports event? So."

"So?" Kevin's eyebrow goes up and Robert nods. Not letting him off the hook doesn't just include whatever political melee Robert finds himself involved in. It means not letting him off the hook for anything.

"So, you take the couch."

"That's not a couch, Robert. That's an easy chair with delusions of grandeur."

"They're all out of roll-aways." Robert shifts and he can feel the uncomfortable heat rising up his neck. Something about the way Kevin has of looking at him reminds Robert far too much of Kitty, like he sees something that no one else does. "So you take the couch and tomorrow I'll take the couch. Or tomorrow we'll see if we can find a new hotel. It's just one night."

"That's what they all say, Senator." Kevin grins and settles at the table by the window. "Come on. I want to go over Senate bill 4589. There are a few things you need to know before you go in there tomorrow."

"We have dinner in an hour, and we need to get ready."

"Don't worry, Robert." Kevin pulls the bill and a yellow legal notepad out of his briefcase. "I can do two things at once."

**

Robert was right about the alcohol. Kevin’s almost certain that this is the most booze he’s seen at any function that wasn’t hosted by his family, and the number of hot waiters smiling and serving everything on a silver platter make it all go down smoothly. He keeps an eye on Robert, watching him glad-hand and mingle. Robert’s in his element here and Kevin can, begrudgingly, see what it is that all those American masses get dazzled by. The smile, the blue eyes, the earnest nod.

He looks over and smiles in Kevin’s direction, raising a silent toast. Kevin shakes his head, rolling his eyes. Several people glance in his direction, following Robert’s gaze, but Kevin ignores them, working his way to the edge of the room. He listens to the chatter, picking up hints and allegations that he knows he’ll filter back to Robert. He’s surprised how much he likes the job, how easily everything falls into place when it comes to knowing what he needs to say to Robert, and what he needs to keep away from him. Of course, Jason didn’t lie about how Robert did his best to see both sides of the story. Kevin sees it first hand now, and he almost feels guilty about blaming Robert by association. Almost, because Robert is guilty of enough that Kevin can’t quite let him get away from shouldering some of the blame.

“This crowd is vicious.” Kevin looks up to see one of the other senator aides leaning against the wall not far away, his eyes looking Kevin over closely. “You’re McCallister’s new aide, right?”

“Communications director.”

“Right. Steve Timmons. I work for Senator Edmonds.” He holds out his hand to Kevin and Kevin shakes it, eyes narrowing slightly at the squeeze Steve adds to it, a test of power, a test of control, a test of something else, if Kevin’s any judge of the slide of Steve’s finger across his wrist. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Liberal Democrat breeching the bastion of Republicanism. You’re a betrayer of your kind and viewed as a cross between a specimen and a time bomb by everyone on the congressional staff. You’re the talk of the town. No one knows what to make of you.”

“Good. Maybe if they don’t know what to make of me, then they won’t realize that clinging to the outdated modes of party lines isn’t going to work in the real world anymore. It’s going to take someone taking a step toward the center to get anything done.”

“God save us from centrist politics.” Steve laughs and shifts, his suit dark against the white of the wall as he leans on his shoulder. “You really think it’s not going to be business as usual just because McCallister is listening to you?”

“I really think it’s not going to be business as usual because business as usual isn’t working. McCallister’s a smart man. I hope, for your sake, not to mention Senator Edmonds’, he’s smart too.”

Steve doesn’t say anything for a long moment, his eyes narrowed slightly before he smiles. “I can see why McCallister likes you. He’s always been big on someone telling him the truth straight up. I think it’s amusing that he had to hire a gay man to get the straight truth.”

“Truth shouldn’t see sexual orientation.”

“Proposition 8 passed and you still believe that?”

“I said shouldn’t, not doesn’t.” Kevin sips his drink, watching Steve carefully. “I can hope like an idealist and still be a realist.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Steve raises his glass to Kevin’s. “So, do you think we could say I’ve vetted you enough, Walker?”

“Are you vetting me?”

“Sizing you up, at least.” Steve laughs. “If you say yes, that I have a good working knowledge of you, we could move on to me having a good personal knowledge of you.”

“I’m wearing a ring.”

“For a marriage that, by law, is no longer valid.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Steve.” Kevin finishes his drink and pushes off of the wall. “We never got married. We just committed ourselves to each other, which means my fidelity isn’t subject to the whims of any state law.”

**

Robert is pretty sure he’s drunk. He’s spent the night watching Kevin mingle and observe, and he’s found himself wondering what Kevin’s saying and why. It’s disconcerting, this sudden caring of what Kevin’s views are on things, this respect that’s no longer tentative. Jason had tried to tell him over and over again that Kevin was smart and knowledgeable, but it was easier to believe Kevin was a spouting party rhetoric than admit he had a point.

Now him having a point is the whole point.

Watching Kevin also makes him see him with new eyes. There are several predators circling, looking for his weaknesses, but Kevin’s not giving them anything to work with. He’s deflecting innuendo and passes with equal capability. Kevin’s sexuality isn’t a secret and he’s not ashamed, but he also doesn’t play it for what it could be, even in this room. He’s also, much to Robert’s delight, keeping things calm. The histrionics legendary to the Walker family are most noticeable in Nora and Kevin, and if Robert has one real fear, it’s that one. But Kevin’s laughing, smiling, nodding and discussing. His voice raises a few times on points, but everything seems a friendly debate and from the smile Kevin tosses Robert’s way when he sees him looking, he’s not giving away any of their strategy, no matter how much he’s drinking.

Still, Robert’s been in politics long enough to know that just being glad about what Kevin’s doing is enough to tempt fate to what Kevin _will_ do, so Robert disengages himself from a dubious discussion that would send Fox News scurrying to support the Democrats and works his way to where Kevin’s standing with Senator Gill and Senator Hampstead.

“You guys trying to steal my communications director?” He stands next to Kevin, slightly behind him and drops his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. It’s a proprietary stance and Robert knows it and, by the slight tightening in Kevin’s shoulder, Kevin knows it too. That’s another way Robert can tell he’s drunk. He likes that Kevin knows it.

“Your last one was prettier.” Hampstead informs him, and Robert has to bite back a comment on whether or not Hampstead’s male aide would agree. Kevin doesn’t have such restraint and Robert digs his hand into Kevin’s shoulder to keep him from opening his mouth.

“This one may be less distracting, but I assure you, Kevin’s just as dangerous as his sister.” Robert inclines his head to both other senators. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have an early meeting in the morning.” He doesn’t let up his hold on Kevin’s shoulder as he turns him, and he can feel Kevin bristling under his touch. Robert ignores the flush of power and shakes his head ever so slightly. “Careful. They’re watching.”

“Isn’t that your point?” Kevin gives him a sidelong glance accompanied by a knowing smile.

“You catch on quick, Walker.” Robert smiles as well, the laughter warm in his chest. “Welcome to viper’s den.”

“You mean politics.”

“Same difference.”

Robert releases Kevin as soon as they’re out of the party, walking to their car as the driver snaps to attention and opens the door for Robert. Kevin raises an eyebrow and climbs in himself. “You’re like royalty. Should I kiss your feet?”

Robert closes his eyes and rubs his hand over his head, knowing he leaves a disheveled mess when he pulls it away. “Not my first choice of locations.” There’s silence in the car as he realizes what he’s just said, simultaneously realizing he’s far more intoxicated than he thought he was. “What I mean was…”

“I think you’ve said enough, Senator.” Kevin’s voice is low and private, and his eyes are on the driver in front of them. Robert glances that way as well and laughs, leaning back against the seat. “You need to get back to the hotel and call Kitty if you want someone to worship at your feet, I’m afraid. I’m not your target audience.”

“As if I could forget, Kevin.” Robert sighs and closes his eyes. “You remind me vividly with every discussion we have. If you want to be kind enough to call them discussions.”

“I don’t argue with _everything_.”

“Really?”

Kevin shakes his head as his fingers lightly graze the side of Robert’s thigh. Robert’s glad his eyes are already closed so he doesn’t give anything away about how much that simple touch does to him. He really is insanely drunk. Kevin’s voice sounds like a promise as he settles back in his seat, not moving his hand away. “Really.”

**

He doesn’t even pretend to know how it happens. Maybe it was the sheer amount of testosterone in the room or maybe it was the pissing contents, everyone pulling out their dicks to see whose was bigger. Or maybe it was just inevitable, given that if he’s honest with himself, Kevin’s been jerking off to the thought of Robert McCallister – dirty thoughts are even better when they’re morally and politically ambiguous as well – since long before Kitty met him.

All he knows is that once the elevator doors close behind them, something shifts and Robert is looking at Kevin the way boys in clubs and bars look at him. Open interest darkens the blue of Robert’s eyes and Kevin can’t help wondering if he’s picturing Kevin on his knees. The thought makes Kevin’s pulse jump in time with the tightening of his cock, and he licks his lips and swallows, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. Nothing gets said during the interminably long ride, both of them staring at one another. Kevin’s suit feels too tight and he wants to loosen his tie, but he’s fairly certain that if he moves, he’s going to set everything between them aflame.

The doors open finally and Kevin lets Robert lead the way to the room. The realization that they’re going to be alone in the room steals Kevin’s breath and he shoves his hands in his pockets so he doesn’t do anything else with them. Robert unlocks the door and Kevin follows him inside, careful to latch everything. His back is to the room, and he can’t hear Robert, so he hopes, almost completely, that Robert’s passed out on the bed and the most Kevin will have to do is tug his shoes off before he goes into the bathroom and belittles himself mentally for fantasizing about his sister’s husband while he jerks off.

Instead he feels Robert press against him from behind, his cock hard against Kevin’s ass. Kevin bites his lower lip and inhales sharply, willing himself not to move. “Robert.”

“Kevin.”

Kevin starts to answer, stopping when he feels Robert’s hand slide over his hip around to where Kevin’s cock is pressed hard against his slacks, growing stiffer still as Robert’s hand settles over it. His breath fans against Kevin’s neck, smelling of high priced scotch and anticipation. “Robert, you need to…”

“What do I need to do, Kevin?” His mouth is warm as his lips brush Kevin’s ear. “You’re my advisor, Kevin. Tell me what I need to do.”

“You need to stop.” Kevin’s pretty sure he couldn’t sound less convincing if he tried, and from the huff of laughter Robert presses against the hollow beneath Kevin’s ear, he thinks so too. “Robert. You’re married to my sister.”

“And you dated my brother.” Robert laughs again and rubs his hand along Kevin’s length. “Both of which pale in comparison to the fact that you’re a blue blooded Democrat and I’m a die hard Republican.” He pulls away just enough to turn Kevin around, and then Robert’s hand is gone, replaced by his body, his cock equally hard against Kevin. “And we’re both men.”

“I…” Kevin doesn’t have a chance to say anything else before Robert’s kissing him, hungry and aggressive and just as rough as Kevin imagined it would be, half self-hatred and half need as Robert grinds against him, pinning him to the door. Kevin groans low in his throat, opening his mouth to the relentless pressure of Robert’s, his body overloaded on desire, blocking out his higher thought processes and the small voice in the back of his head – Scotty’s? Kitty’s? – telling him to stop.

Robert angles them toward the bed, and Kevin’s reminded vividly of how much he loves power, how much he was taught at a young age to respect power and determination in all forms. From the moment Kevin realized that, even if his mother was in charge of the house and the kids, his father had all the power, Kevin knew which of them would have control over him, for better or worse. Kevin likes it – the hard pressure of Robert’s fingers, the way he guides Kevin deeper into the room, giving him no room to protest. Kevin knows instinctively if he said no, Robert would stop, but he’s not sure that he can, and he’s definitely not sure he wants to.

The mattress hits Kevin at the back of his knees and he goes down, sprawling on the bedspread as Robert stands over him, shedding his jacket and his tie in quick, almost jerky movements. Heat suffuses every inch of Kevin’s body, blood throbbing at his pulse points, through his cock. Robert braces himself over Kevin and looks down at him, and Kevin has to clutch the bedspread to keep from reaching out and pulling Robert down on top of him.

Robert looks at him for a long time and then smiles, shifting his weight so he can slide one hand down to undo Kevin’s belt. Kevin’s breath catches at the touch of his fingers, at the hiss of his zipper sliding down. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you, Kevin?”

Kevin’s entire body shudders and he manages to shake his head. “I know what you’re going to do.”

“Oh?” Robert pulls back, tugging Kevin’s slacks off of him, smiling as Kevin arches off the bed to help. “And what’s that?”

Kevin swallows and closes his eyes, feeling Robert’s fingers graze over his erection again. “Whatever you want.”

**

Robert’s body jerks hard at Kevin’s words and he kneels between Kevin’s spread legs, lowering himself down to kiss him. Kevin’s lips are red and wet, swollen and parted, and Robert’s tongue slips between them, exploring the heat of Kevin’s mouth. Kevin’s hands move up, fingers sliding over the cool white of Robert’s dress shirt, pressing the fabric against Robert’s skin. Heat shudders through Robert’s body as Kevin strokes his back, large hands and long fingers moving in a slow, whispering slide. He kisses Kevin harder, forgetting to breathe as he shifts down, his body hard against Kevin’s.

“I want…” Robert doesn’t know the words for what he wants. He’s never used them before, just taken in the heat of the moment and the blindness of alcohol and want. Kevin looks like he wants words, even when he says he doesn’t and Robert wants to give them to him. He needs Kevin to know that he knows what he’s doing, that he knows that he’s doing it. “I want you.”

Kevin laughs and thrusts up against Robert. “I got that memo, Senator.”

“I want to fuck you.” Robert’s voice catches on the word as Kevin shudders hard beneath him. It’s exactly what he wants, and hearing it in the room, echoing between the hard, rasping breaths he and Kevin are managing just makes it all the more real. “I want to fuck you, Kevin.”

“Fuck. Robert.” Kevin’s head falls back, the rest of his body arching up into Robert’s. Robert groans and buries his head against Kevin’s neck, his teeth grazing his throat. “Yes.”

Kevin’s hands slide down to Robert’s hips and then ease between them, making short work of Robert’s belt and trousers, tugging his shirt free of the fabric. Robert thrusts forward instinctively when Kevin’s fingers first brush his skin, heat flaring out from every touch until Robert’s blood is burning. “Kevin.” He bites at the skin above Kevin’s collar, nipping at the pale flesh. His body aches with want as Kevin pushes at Robert’s slack; he feels heavy and desperate until there’s the smooth glide of skin on skin and the sleek head of Kevin’s cock is nestled against his own, both trapped tight between them. “Yes. Oh, God. Yes.”

Robert braces himself over Kevin, angling his head down to find Kevin’s mouth again. Kevin kisses him back, hard and equally hungry, both of them thrusting into one another, grinding their bodies together in a rough give and take. Kevin’s hands are under Robert’s shirt, his fingertips pressing hard against Robert’s skin. Robert shifts, moving his knees up and groaning as Kevin spreads his legs farther, allowing Robert closer. He shudders into the kiss, breathing nothing but Kevin as Kevin lowers his hands to the curve of Robert’s ass, pulling him closer still.

“Oh.” Robert breaks the kiss and pulls back, not enough to completely distance himself, but enough to allow him to tug his shirt off, tossing it away as he leans back in to undo the buttons on Kevin’s. Kevin helps him, their hands entangling as they rock against one another, both of them fighting for air. As soon as Kevin’s shirt is open, Robert is back on him, mouth pressed to Kevin’s and the rough hairs on Kevin’s chest rasping against Robert’s own. “Yes. God, yes.” He licks his lips, kissing Kevin again, drowning in the taste.

“More.” Kevin’s voice is rough and deep, and his hands are insistent, holding Robert against him as he thrusts up, rocking hard as they both get closer. Robert shifts down onto his elbows, his hands sliding under Kevin and tangling in the wrinkled cotton so he can hold him closer, their only movement the steady collision of their hips. Kevin’s fingers dig into Robert’s ass, his legs sliding over the back of Robert’s as he arches, thrusting harder and higher until wet heat bathes them both.

**

Kevin’s shaky breath moves both of them as he relaxes against the mattress. His vision feels blurred and his head is swimming, pounding with the rapid beat of his heart. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t know what to say, to Robert as reality seeps between them like the cool hotel room air.

“God.” Robert breathes against Kevin’s neck. “God. Jason.”

Kevin’s breath stops somewhere in his chest, clenching tightly and threatening to choke him as realization seems to filter into Robert, his whole body stiffening. Words war to get past the held breath, threaten to spill out and riot on the sheets. It takes what feels like a lifetime for him to speak without losing control. “I’m…not Jason.”

“No.” Robert clears his throat and pulls away, his eyes unsurprisingly sober. “No. You’re not.”

“You called me Jason.”

“I did.” Robert moves over to the chair Kevin’s been designated to sleep in and sits. Kevin sits up as well, feeling the sticky heat of his come - _Robert’s_ come – on his stomach. He glances at Robert and then at his own hands. “It’s…”

“Surprisingly Republican of you.”

Robert looks up, anger flashing in his eyes, though it dies when they meet Kevin’s. “It’s a long story.”

Kevin doesn’t look away. “How long?”

“It started when he was thirteen.”

“You were _twenty-five_ when he was thirteen.”

“I’m…aware of that.” Robert rubs his eyes, careful not to look at Kevin again. “It hasn’t happened for a long time. And _this_ …this hasn’t…hasn’t happened either. I mean, I’ve…I mean, Jason and I…”

“You know, I don’t think you should ever use the phrase ‘Jason and I’.” Kevin’s voice breaks slightly and the little he managed to get down at dinner and all the alcohol is battering his throat. “Excuse me.” He stumbles to the bathroom, ignoring the hand that Robert extends. He manages to make it to the toilet before he loses control, and he just sits there for a long time before he gets to his feet, washing away any evidence of what’s happened.

“I didn’t start it, Kevin.” Robert’s voice is soft and Kevin can hear the trace of embarrassment in it, the tinge of self-hatred, the horror of exposure. “I didn’t stop it either, but I didn’t start it.”

“You were the adult. He was a kid. A _kid_ , Robert. Those first feelings, that first uncertainty and you _exploited_ it, exploited _him_.”

“I’d just come back from the war…I…It’s no excuse, but when…when Jason would come into my room…Dad had died and I’d _seen_ things and I…I wanted comfort. I wanted to go back to before when I didn’t know all those horrible things that could happen, that people could do to each other. I wanted to just lie there in my bed with my little brother and talk about…and then he…” Robert blows out a breath. “It only happened a few times. I got out of the house as quickly as I could. Met Courtney. Got married.”

“You called me _Jason_.”

“Look…he’s the only person…the only guy I’ve ever…and I got…you know what scared me the most, Kevin? Not that it was Jason I was with or that I was even doing it. It was how much I _liked_ it. How much I liked the feeling and if I liked it what the _hell_ does that make me, you know? How am I supposed to do _any_ good in this world if I’m a…”

Kevin’s voice is like ice. “I’d be very careful how you finish that sentence, Senator.”

“Kevin…”

“I need to get dressed.” Kevin moves past him, careful to keep from touching him. He grabs his clothes, putting them on hastily, boxers and slacks, dress shirt open and hanging loose.

“I love Kitty.”

“That’s obvious.”

“I do. I love her with all of my heart. If she finds out about this, it will hurt her, and I know you don’t want to hurt your sister.”

“Which this is that, Senator? That you slept with her brother or that you slept with your own?”

Robert sags against the wall and rubs his hand over his face, as if trying to scrub something away, or wipe away the muck for some clarity. “Both. Either. Kevin, I do love Kitty. You _know_ I do. And tonight was…” He stops and looks at Kevin, his head tilted slightly. “Jason’s forgiven me. What right do you have not to?”

“Jason’s a better man than I’ll ever be. We both know that.” Kevin takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, his forehead wrinkled with a frown. “How long has it been?”

“It’s only happened once since I left the house, since he was sixteen. After he…after he came out. We had a huge blow up. He…he said things. I said things. We fought. We…we did more than fight.” Robert’s head makes a solid thump against the wall. “Kevin…”

“I’m not going to tell, Senator.” Kevin fingers absently start buttoning his shirt, walls going up as easily as the buttons slip into the slits. “Kitty or Jason or…anyone. But I don’t think I can do this job for you anymore. I didn’t like the man I though you were, Senator, but at least I had a modicum of respect for you. I can’t say the same about the man you really are.” Kevin grabs his jacket and tugs it on, knowing it only emphasizes how disheveled he looks. “I’ll wait in the lobby until morning.”

“What will you tell Kitty? About why you’re leaving?”

“Don’t worry, Senator.” There’s no humor in the smile he gives Robert at all. “I’m a communications director and a lawyer. I’m sure I can think of something.”  



End file.
